


Caustic and Claimworthy

by eyrror



Series: Caustic and Claimworthy (Keitor) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alien Biology, Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Keith cusses like a lot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, are you sexually frustrated, because i am, now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Shiro orders Keith and Lotor to spar with one another in attempt to speed up the team-bonding process. Keith obliges if it means he can take out his aggression on Lotor with no consequences, but things turn out a bit differently than Keith expects when he presents in the midst of their sparring session.





	Caustic and Claimworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d for now, but hopefully there aren’t any errors that are too distracting. I wrote this because I struggled, incredibly sexually frustrated, to find just this. But hey, here we are! An A/B/O oneshot with hate sex featuring your fave half-Galra boys.
> 
> I am currently working on making this into a series, if you're still interested after this little taste.

Based on their less than cordial interactions, Shiro had tasked Keith with developing a better bond with Lotor through sparring, apparently thinking that getting out your aggression at your former-enemy would make you less aggressive toward them. Keith wasn’t sure how this logic made any sense, but if he was being mandated to kick the shit out of Lotor, he couldn’t complain. The brunette always felt heated whenever he had to face Lotor, and having a chance to get it out would be divine.

 

Walking to the sparring room in the castle, Keith sighs upon realizing that Lotor is, of course, late. If Lotor is going to be dreadfully informal about this, then so will Keith. He walks to the locker room to peel off his suit and put on a form-fitting black shirt and a pair of heather gray sweatpants instead, tossing the outdated Voltron suit into the corner. Keith only put the suit on since it was the only clean one in his closet, all of his Blade of Marmora suits in need of cleaning and care. He’d been going through clothes far easier than he usually was, but didn’t think much of it. The Blade of Marmora had explained to him that Galra have second sexes and will present as either alpha, beta, or omega. Still not having presented yet, he couldn’t blame sweating through every article of his clothing on a rut or heat so he decided not to worry about it.  _ Probably a beta _ , he thought dismissively. It would only make sense given his Galra content was so low anyhow.

 

Eventually, feeling like he gave enough time to make Lotor think Keith was the one who didn’t care and was late, Keith walks out to the sparring room once more, the sentries now absent and Lotor fiddling with the panel to set up the room accordingly. His eyes look up from the panel momentarily to meet Keith’s with a nod before completing the settings of the room and shutting the pod doors. Somehow, Lotor managed to dress down even more than Keith with a pair of Earthling running shorts and tank top in muted navy and purple respectively with his hair tied up high.

 

“Ready, now?” Lotor asks smoothly, not even bothered by Keith’s apparent lateness, only serving to irritate the brunette further. 

 

Stepping into the middle of the room, Lotor unsheathed his sword, rallying into a fighting stance. Keith joined in kind, en guarde. They locked eyes; Lotor spotting the unmistakable fire in Keith’s and knowing that Keith’s own arrogance would be how the exiled prince would take him down.

 

After several doboshes of dodging, blades clashing, and irritating chuckles from Lotor, Keith was disarmed by Lotor in a single swing when he was completely unguarded. The swing that sent his blade flying also had Keith rolling on the ground and quickly attempting to grab for purchase on the floor. Lotor advanced on him effortlessly, his sword pointed at Keith’s jugular as he valiantly pulled the tie from his hair and let it down, expecting for the sparring match to be over and done. However, the brunette looked up with a snarl, clearly not ready to yield, despite seeming like he was completely out of breath. 

 

In a single movement, Keith managed to swing his legs in a perfect arc to take out one of Lotor’s legs and to kick his blade into the corner of the sparring room, leaving them both unarmed. The brunette smirked, impressed by his own ability. Before he could jump himself up from his back, he heard Lotor speak, his voice suddenly rougher.

 

“Hands it is,” Lotor grinned, grabbing Keith by the shirt to pull him up effortlessly. Neither of them had the equipment to spar bare-handed, but neither seemed to care, caught up in letting off steam. They had a med-bay for a reason, after all. A punch to the face would be easy to fix, so Keith landed one right against Lotor’s cheekbone. 

 

The prince’s face recoiled and he looked Keith in the eye and snarled, charging at him to pin him against the wall and knee him in the side and fling him onto the ground yet again.

 

“If you’re going to fall to my feet so often, you need to learn to fight from the ground, Paladin,” Lotor shrugged, walking over to Keith and readying to press a foot to his ribs. Ignoring the sleight in favor of returning a blow, Keith quickly reacted by taking hold of Lotor’s foot and yanking him to the ground, rolling out of the way so Lotor couldn’t counter-pin him to the floor. 

 

Keith barely managed to stand up to his knees when Lotor came from behind and snatched one of Keith’s wrists and twisted it behind his back, forcing the human to keel over. His only option now was to buckle under the pressure and counter the prince, hoping for the best. Doing exactly that and flipping over in the process, Keith only got about halfway through escaping Lotor before he was completely pinned by his wrists and Lotor had firmly planted a knee on the brunette’s waist to cease his movement. 

 

“What the fuck, seriously?” Keith growled, focusing on trying to free his wrists, which only served to allow Lotor the opportunity to straddle Keith’s waist and then hook his ankles around the young paladin’s legs and force them apart to make sure he couldn’t get out of the hold. Slowly, the brunette felt a new sheen of sweat bead across his face and body followed by a wave of heat and desire. Uncertain as to what was happening, Keith stopped moving for a second to recalculate and try to find an escape route.

 

Lotor managed to completely pin Keith with his wrists so far above his head that Keith had to arch his back to relieve the tension. All the while straddling Keith, Lotor noticed a growing hardness beneath him. With a suggestive quirk of his brow and a smirk, Lotor shifts slightly on Keith’s erection, earning a growl and glare.

 

“Aw, excited, dear Keith?” Lotor grinned wolfishly, lowering his face ever so slightly and looking his sparring partner in the eyes. “It’s all right, I get everyone riled up now and again,” he chuckled. Keith clenched his jaw and turned his neck to the side, his face growing a brighter red by the second, a soft scent wafting up to Lotor’s nose, though it wasn’t particularly strong.

 

“Fuck off, Lotor,” Keith gritted out, struggling against the bind Lotor had on his wrists.

 

“Only once you say you yield. You know the rules,” Lotor clicked his tongue disapprovingly, leaning further into Keith’s neck to trace his nose along the pulse point, pressing his nose deeply along where Galra would have their scent glands. Such a move in battle or sparring was humiliating and served as a means to goad your opponent further, assuming they were of the same sex as you. Lotor noticed something different at this time though. It was almost as if Keith had suddenly begun to smell like something different from human sweat and other masking human fragrances. It was decidedly Galra, and cloyingly sweet. Curious and completely unaware of Keith’s own reactions to the situation, Lotor loosened the hold on Keith’s wrists in his fixation, parting his lips and mouthing Keith’s scent glands. 

 

At this time, reality had crashed back to Lotor when he felt Keith’s labored breaths and erection jutting against the estranged prince’s hip. “Lotor,” the brunette panted, squirming against Lotor’s grip and the constriction of his waist which only served to grant more friction to Keith’s growing erection so that he all but moaned out: “I said I yield. Now get off—” 

 

“I don’t think you actually want me to do that, Keith,” Lotor stated plainly, pulling back and looking Keith in the face, keenly aware of the dark blush coloring the human’s face.

 

“I need to go,” the brunette grated out with a snarl. 

 

“I highly doubt that,” Lotor quirked a brow in disbelief, pushing Keith’s wrists higher and displaying more of his body as a test. The brunette helplessly struggled against this, emanating a high whimper and secreting more of that sweet-smelling pheromone that omega Galra were known for. “I’m pretty sure you’re enjoying this now,” the prince added with a knowing smirk. Somehow, Keith’s was sweeter and more intoxicating. He leaned down again, this time tracing his teeth along the scent gland and then sucking on it.

 

“Fuck…” Keith grated out, bucking his hips involuntarily into Lotor’s. “I hate you so goddamn much.” 

 

“You’ll hate me far less in just a second,” Lotor promised, laughing lightly against the brunette’s neck, causing him to shudder. The prince slowly traced his tongue from the paladin’s scent gland to his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth gently. “Might as well have fun with a Galra during your first heat, Keith,” Lotor breathed against a rounded ear, pulling back and crushing his lips against Keith’s.

 

Pliant as jelly, Keith arched needily into Lotor, kissing back with the same amount of fervor and lack of passion. Sensing that the paladin would no longer attempt to punch him, the exiled prince let go of Keith’s wrists, his hands now traveling down the lithe body beneath him appreciatively. Keith opened his mouth greedily with earned a groan from Lotor as he pushed his tongue into the new omega’s mouth, their kiss become a clash of teeth and tongues. With his arms now free, one of Keith’s hands quickly found Lotor’s hair and tangled itself in it, pulling harshly so that the prince would pull off.

 

“What?” The prince heaved a sigh and furrowed his brows, resisting the urge to plant his face into Keith’s sweet smelling jugular once more.

 

“At least tell me what’s going on, if you’re so knowledgeable,” Keith panted, his other hand resting on Lotor’s hip and gripping tightly.

 

“First, I’ll take your clothes off…” Lotor began slowly, treating Keith like a child he needed to explain the birds and the bees to. Before he could continue, the brunette leaned up to bite his bottom lip sharply in punishment, resulting in a mischievous smile from the Galran prince who kissed him roughly in response, rolling his own hardening cock against Keith’s to elicit a muffled moan from the other. 

 

Lotor pulled away of his own accord, kissing from the corner of Keith’s lips to his jaw and down to his ear to whisper lowly, rolling his hips in slow succession, “And then I’m going to fuck the quiznak out of you and fill you with my knot.” Keith moaned, shivering at the image of being railed by the prince he loathed more than anything.

 

Slowly, the prince peeled off the black athletic shirt Keith deigned to wear that showed off his svelte body better than any suit Lotor had ever seen him clad in. His mouth immediately attached to a pink nipple, his tongue laving over it almost sensually while his hands continued to undress the whimpering and writhing omega, leaving him in only his briefs and palming him too-softly.

 

“Patience is a virtue, Keith,” Lotor chuckled as he blew chilly air against a pebbling nipple, resulting in a groan from the latter.

 

“What about this screams virtuous?” He growled back, bucking his hips into Lotor’s hand in a desperate attempt to garner more friction, which pulled away in punishment as if to teach a lesson. In response, Keith grabbed the straps of Lotor’s tank top to pull it over his head, then run his nails up the prince’s back to leave raised welts.

 

This provocation led Lotor to jut his chin in challenge, yellow and indigo eyes focused intently on the brunette as he shucked off the paladin’s briefs, immediately descending on his painfully erect cock, leaking with pre-cum that Lotor licked precisely off the tip before yanking Keith by his hips up so that his legs hung over the prince’s broad shoulders. Lotor pressed his nose to the underside of Keith’s cock where the smell was strongest, mouthing the paladin’s crotch with near obsession, moaning loudly “You smell better than any Galra I’ve ever bedded,” he praised, his voice becoming more hoarse and control visibly waning. 

 

Keith whimpered at the compliment, spreading his legs wider and trying to keep himself steady on his elbows so Lotor had an ideal angle. “Just...just get on with it,” the paladin whined, using one hand to dig a nail into Lotor’s knee in warning, Galra instinct kicking in and telling him to injure with claws and not the meat of his hands. 

 

Without further preamble, Lotor sank a digit into Keith’s waiting hole, earning a long groan from the latter. “Quiznak, you are so fucking tight and wet,” Lotor groaned, heat and pride pooling in his chest and ready to burst like heximite if he didn’t find release quickly. Once more at the praise, Keith whimpered and tried to sink back further on Lotor’s finger, who decided without hesitation that one simply wasn’t enough and adding yet another, thrusting in and out of the paladin and then swallowing his cock hungrily.

 

Another wave of heat pulsed through Keith, intensifying all the sensations and ministrations Lotor was inflicting upon him. The brunette dug his heels insistently into Lotor’s back, arching his back and balling his fists, desperate to find his release which felt just around the corner. 

 

Using his leverage against Lotor, Keith raised his legs, pressing them into Lotor’s shoulders, and pushed the prince away. The look of bewilderment and confusion could have made Keith laugh in any other circumstance, but he leaned up on his newly freed knees to take Lotor from behind his head and crash their lips together, both groaning with need and pheromones thick in the air.

 

“I need you to fuck me.” Keith said when he pulled from Lotor’s mouth, tasting himself on the Galra’s tongue.

 

“Say no more, darling,” he smirked, pushing his shorts down his hips for a thick purple cock to bob out, erect and expectant. He’d save his irritation for later that Lotor dared train commando, as if he actually did expect this to happen, but for now, Keith couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and grasping at Lotor’s cock as if on instinct, pulling it to ensure Lotor was at his hardest. 

 

Keith could almost feel his mouth water, as well as his pulsing hole, pleading for friction once more. The prince looked upon him as if to admire, then crawled on top of him and cupped his jaw and kissed him softer this time, which almost made Keith angry. Instead, he kissed back, sighing into the embrace. Lotor clearly did not want this experience to be all hatred and bravado, but to also feel safe. “Tell me to stop if you need that. I’m not about to force this on the unwilling,” Lotor assured Keith, searching in his eyes for any hesitation.

 

“I won’t, so get on with it,” Keith growled, not about to show that he did actually appreciate the confirmation of consent from the other. Lotor chuckled, pushing Keith from being on his elbows to resting completely on his back on the mats, lining himself up to the paladin before slowly and completely sheathing himself in the human. The prince pressed his face to Keith’s collarbone, regaining his composure in a hole too hot, too tight in a body that smelled far too good. If he wasn’t careful, he’d knot the boy far quicker than he’d anticipated.

 

Keith felt differently, training his labored breaths to even out, but also desperate for more friction in that he tried to move back against the invading cock. “Move, Lotor.” He gritted out, his hand grasping the prince’s waist and digging his thumb nail deep into a taut abdomen.

 

“What did I say about patience, Keith?” Lotor echoed the other’s name back to him, practically sing-song. He looked up once more and delivered a thrust fast and hard into the center of the paladin, tearing a choked moan from him that broke his concentration on consistent breathing. Keith did not speak after that, as Lotor continued to thrust harshly into him and the brunette mewled, hands dropping from the alpha’s waist over his own face to shield himself from shame. 

 

Lotor quickly reached up, uncovering the paladin’s face and pinning his wrists once more beside his head, “Ah-ah, young paladin. Bare yourself to me, I want to see every twitch of pleasure in your beautiful, fiery eyes.” 

 

Keith looked up at him, his lips parted as if to reprimand when Lotor began delivering quick, successive, and deliberately angled thrusts into him, the paladin did not have the breath nor the concentration to protest, moaning loudly when a particular thrust hit his prostate. At this, Lotor stopped and then continued to pound into Keith at this new angle, prompting moans from both parties that permeated the room with sounds other than the lewd slapping of moistened flesh.

 

Knowing he was close, Lotor leaned down and kissed Keith once more, both rough and sickeningly sweet as the prince fucked him mercilessly, then slid his lips down to the brunette’s neck with the insatiable desire to bite at the human’s scent glands. Mouthing his neck and hearing the delightful moans spilling from Keith’s mouth, Lotor picked up more speed and began pulling Keith’s cock to encourage him to cum quickly after. As Keith tightened around Lotor’s cock, the prince groaned deeply and sank sharp teeth into his neck, a burst of pungent sweetness filled the air and his mouth, cueing one of the hardest orgasms the prince had ever endured. 

 

He continued to thrust into Keith and pump his cock, pulling his face away and closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath as he filled the omega with his knot. As if on a lark, he felt arms wrap around his neck and teeth sink deeply into his own glands, making his eyes shoot open in short-lived panic as Keith came for him in a weak moan. 

 

With cum-covered stomachs, Lotor pressed his forehead to Keith’s and chuckled softly. “Don’t try to pull away or else this will hurt for both of us,” he sighed, his knot still firmly inside of the paladin. Keith couldn’t even think that far ahead, his heat feeling momentarily sated with a pleasant and fuzzy feeling of fullness.

 

“Also, I couldn't resist mating you.” Lotor mentioned matter of factly, thumbing over the bite he’d left on the brunette.

 

“You fucking whatted me?” Keith snapped out of his haze, his hand quickly covering the bite Lotor had just touched. It was already scabbing over, Keith observed as he  brought his hand up to look at the darkening blood.

 

“Mated,” Lotor grinned and shrugged, as if it was just as simple as giving someone a card. “You’re mine forever now. Whether our alliance falls or not, you’re always mine.” The prince winked, curling a hand around the brunette’s face tenderly. “But don’t worry, dear Keith. You managed to do the same to me.” He grinned, flicking his white hair to the side to reveal a matching mark of his own.

 

“Shit.”

 

“So I’m yours too,” Lotor cocked his head, looking at Keith predatorily, who looked back in a mixture of fear and anger mixed with the desire to fuck the Galra all over again. He needed to talk to the Blade as soon as this nightmare was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you think in the comments, because I might just end up writing more stuff like this for Voltron.
> 
> As for the series that will follow up with this accidental mating, you should be able to see it linked down here somewhere. I don't know, I'm not an expert.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com) if you want updates on new or continuing fics!


End file.
